Shower Time Fun
by Frerard Lovers
Summary: After a long day of horseback riding, all Frank wants is a nice hot shower alone...well, maybe not ALONE *LEMONY FRERARD*


"Ugh," Frank groaned as he limped into the hotel room, Gerard right behind him. "Remind me to never let your little brother convince the whole band to go horse back riding again." Mikey had dragged them all to a farm, with promises of wildlife and adventure, but in turn they ended up stiff and sore. Now Gerard and Frank were in their hotel room, and Mikey and Ray were in theirs.

"C'mon Frank, it's not that bad. Its kinda nice out here, and you did only get thrown off the horse ONCE. Not bad for a first time," Gerard responded.

"Yeah, it was nice at first. Then my legs started stiffening up. Now my crotch feels like it's gonna explode. Why did I wear skinny jeans. Why did you LET me?" Frank asked as he made his way towards the bathroom, planning to take a long, hot shower. He smelled like horse shit

"I let you because they make your ass look good," Gerard called after Frank, a playful smirk on his face.

"Ha. You so wish you were fucking me, don't you Way?" Frank asked as he closed the door. In his haste to peel off his clothes and get under the warm spray of the shower, he forgot to lock the bathroom door.

"Don't you know it," Gerard growled under his breath, his smirk replaced with a look of lust as he stalked over to the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running, and couldn't help but imagine the shorter man standing under the falling water.

In the bathroom, Frank was lightly rubbing his chest, eyes closed and mouth open, happy to be in the shower. He still felt tense though, like he couldn't relax, and he knew what he needed. He let pictures of a certain Gerard Way enter his mind, and he felt himself twitch... below. Mental images of Gerard's flaming red hair, long, white neck, and long fingers filled his mind, and he moved his hand to thumb the slit of his half-hard cock. He involuntarily moaned, then slapped a hand over his mouth, praying to God that Gerard didn't hear.

Gerard remained utterly silent on the other side of the thin shower curtain, having snuck his way into the steamy room, covered by the noise of the shower. He had already stripped down to his boxers in the other room, so he was all but naked. When he heard Frank moan, he felt blood rush down south, and knew he couldn't wait much longer for this. He whipped back the curtain suddenly and without the slightest hint of hesitation, to find a naked Frank, hand still on cock.

"Gerard!" Frank squealed. "What the fuck are you doing!" He froze, completely forgetting that by standing still, he was leaving his hand on his dick. "How did you get in? Did I leave the door unlocked?"

"Yeah, you did," said Gerard taking a step closer towards the man in front of him, "And look what I caught you doing, you naughty boy. Jerking off in the shower? You could've stayed in the other room and put on a show for me, y'know."

That was when Frank remembered his hand was still on his cock, and he pulled it off hastily. He couldn't tell if Gerard was being serious or just making fun of him. "G-Gerard, I..." he was so embarrassed. "Why did you come in here?"

"I had to watch you walk around in those skin tight jeans all day," Gerard murmured in a husky voice, taking yet another step forward, not even caring that he was getting his underwear wet. _Should've taken them off_, he thought, but shook that thought out of his head to focus on the task at hand. "I had to watch in those pants that make your ass look fucking perfect, and so fuckable. You honestly couldn't have expected me to resist such temptation."

"I thought you were straight?" Frank nearly panted from being so turned on. He wanted to reach down and touch himself. Maybe then Gerard would get the show he wanted. Frank became confident and took a step towards Gerard, who was now all the way in the shower. He pressed his chest to the taller man's, making sure to keep their lower halves apart. If they ended up... doing things, he wanted to be tease first. Ever the sadistic lover.

"I'm only gay for you, baby," Gerard replied, bending his head to Frankie's so that their foreheads touched, "And you better count yourself lucky." Gerard then swooped down to place a hungry kiss on Frank's waiting lips, wanting to swallow him whole. Almost immediately, Gerard was shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him he could.

Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth. Suddenly, he didn't care that he wanted to be a tease. He just wanted to be touched. He ground his erection into Gerard's, grunting at the amazing feeling of knowing the only thing separating their hard cocks was a layer of black silk boxers. "Oh Gerard..." he moaned when he pulled his mouth away. He trailed his lips down Gee's jaw line, brushing them down his neck and finally where his throat and shoulder met. He was gonna give this man a hickey it was the last thing he did.

Gerard felt Frank begin to suck on that place, that special place that no one knew about that could set him off like nothing else and let out a guttural moan, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head back, clinging to Frank for support. How could Frank work him like this when they barley knew each other's bodies? Obviously, this man was some sort of sex god from planet Sexy. There was no other explanation possible in his lust clouded mind.

Frank's member twitched against Gerard's thigh from hearing the beautiful sound that the older just made when he was sucking on his pulse point. God, he'd never been so turned on. He let his skilled, tattooed hands travel up Gerard's back, his wet skin slippery beneath Frank's fingertips. "You like that, don't you Gerard?" he asked as he deliberately rocked his hips into the older man's. "Does that feel good?" he slurred.

"Oh God Frankie," Gerard practically moaned between ragged breaths, "Better than anything else. So good. I-I need more." Gerard cast his gaze down and saw the unnecessary clothing still adorning him. He quickly reached down and started to attempt to pull down the boxers while Frank continued to suck on his neck. It was a hefty challenge, but he managed to get them down to at least his knees. Then he pushed Frankie off of him and uttered one word, "Kneel."

Frank dropped to his knees quickly, where he placed a kiss on Gerard's thigh. He began to suck there too, in hopes of giving the red-head many hickeys. He sucked hard, Gerard's arousal brushing against his cheek. He knew he had been asked to kneel because Gerard wanted him to suck him off (and he plans to) but first he wanted to play a bit. Plus, he liked the way Gerard moaned like a slut when he was being teased.

Gerard knew as soon as Frank began to give him a second hickey that getting the raven haired man to give him anything but teasing would take some time. He could feel Frank kissing and nipping up and down his legs, always coming close but never quite touching the spot he needed it in so badly. Gerard was so turned on, he felt like if he didn't get relief soon, he was going to explode.

"Mmm... you're really hard, Gee..." Frank whispered, finally brushing his lips over the tip of said anatomy. He dipped his tongue down in the slit and and gathered the pre-cum in his mouth, letting the salty substance slide down his throat.

Gerard let out a loud moan at the brief contact, the loudest out of either of them yet. Then he felt Frank's lips wrap gently around his cock, and it was even better than he had imagined. Sure, he had been blown before, but this...this was Frankie. Said man took down all of Gerard in one go, surrounding the taller man in a tunnel of warmth that felt so damn good, his knees buckled and he nearly collapsed.

Frank placed a hand on the back of Gerard's quivering thighs. God, the sounds this beautiful man was making were incredible. Did it get much better than this? He'd never been with a man, but he'd practiced giving blow jobs on his dildo (that was used quite frequently, by the way) so getting Gerard down his throat wasn't the problem. It was keeping Gerard from falling down that seemed to be the challenge.

Gerard realized that Frankie was having trouble holding him up, and stumbled backwards to lean against the wall of the shower that was amazingly still running warm. This resulted in a brief loss of contact, but before Gerard could do much more than whimper slightly, Frank was back again, more aggressive than before. He was no longer going slow and evenly, but fast and hard bobbing his head furiously. "Christ, Frank," Gerard breathed, "So damn good."

"You sound like a whore, Gee," Frank giggled around the head. He flicked his tongue back and forth, smirking when Gerard bucked his hips. He pulled back suddenly, and left Gerard (quite literally) hanging. He reveled in the way the taller man whimpered. "I need to know how far you wanna go before I make you cum." If they were gonna fuck, Frank wanted to get right to it. But if Gee didn't want to go that far, he wasn't going to make him do anything. He was just as happy to suck him off, then have Gerard reciprocate.

"Oh baby," Gerard whispered in Frank's ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Then he held up three fingers to Frank's mouth and commanded, "Suck." Frank willingly obliged, looking at Gerard with innocent, puppy dog eyes as he swirled his tongue around the taller's fingers. Once Gerard deemed them slick enough for the task at hand, he switched places with Frank so that Frank was against the wall, except with his ass facing out.

Frank pushed his ass back, in the general direction he knew Gerard was. "Prep me now, you horny bastard. I need you _in_ me and I need it now." He felt fingertips at his entrance, and without warning, two were pushed in violently. God, this was how he liked it: Rough. It definitely didn't hurt as bad as it would've if he didn't fuck himself with a dildo almost nightly. "More!" he exclaimed. "I need more," he croaked as his fingers scratched at the side of the shower.

Hearing Frank beg for more like that almost made Gerard cum then and there. He roughly shoved in the third finger, and scissored for a few moments before he ripped them all back out. He lined up his cock with Frank's entrance, and before pushing in, he growled in Frank's ear with a lust filled voice, "You want more, ya dirty slut? Cause that's whatcha are for me. A dirty, fucking slut. And I'm here to grant your wish." And with that, Gerard shoved his entire length into Frank with no hesitation.

"OH FUCK YEAH! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! God fuck me hard! Make me cum!" How the _hell _had Gerard managed to hit his prostate on the first try? God it was so good. Frank didn't even feel the tiniest bit of pain from being stretched out so deliciously. "You're so fucking big. Oh, baby. Yeah. I'm a dirty slut. I'm you're dirty slut. Fuck me until I cum. Oh baby, right there. Until I scream your name," he moaned out, each sentence punctuated by a thrust. This was better than that vibrator in his backpack. This was magic.

"Oh my God, Frankie," Gerard moaned, "So fucking tight. I'm gonna fuck you until it hurts to sit, until every inch of you is screaming with pleasure, until your mine, all mine. Every inch of you is mine. Only I get to make you feel like this, only I get to make you cum. No one else, you are MINE."

"Gerard! Yes. Talk dirty to me! Tell me how I'm a slut. How I'm a whore! Fuck me. Talk dirty. Ung... So good," Frank panted, "Make me cum, Gerard!"

"I am gonna fuck you every night all night," Gerard growled, "I'm gonna throw you on my bed, handcuff you to the headboard, and pound you into the mattress. Then I'm gonna take you into the kitchen and fuck you senseless on the counter top. Oh, god Frankie, every inch of you is gonna fucking scream for me."

"Oh..." Frank whimpered. "Yes..." he hissed. "I want you..." _pant_ "... To fuck me on every flat surface..." _pant_ "... Of the hotel. Ooh... Fuck, baby. I'm not gonna last much longer. I'm gonna cum soon. Are you close?"

"So close, baby," Gerard panted back, "Cum for me."

Frank nodded, and threw his head back so it landed on Gerard's shoulder. He shuddered and his thighs quivered as he yelled out one final word: "GERARD!" his moan echoed around the bathroom, and hell, probably the whole hotel as well.

Frank's inner walls clenched as he came, and the sudden tightness sent Gerard over the edge as well. "Oh my god, Frank!" he practically yelled as he spilled inside Frank, his vision flashing white and the world spinning around him. He milked his orgasm for all it was worth, thrusting shallowly into Frank a few more times, then pulling out and collapsing onto the wall beside his lover.

Frank panted, feeling like he could pass out any moment. That was the best sex he'd ever had. He'd never had such an intense orgasm. "Gerard," he murmured as he leaned over to nuzzle his neck. "I think... my shower might be done now." Gerard chuckled and Frank loved the sound. Frank quickly wiped them down with a wash rag before shutting off the now cold water and stumbling with his lover out of the shower. "Take me to bed." He didn't even care that he never got to wash his hair or anything. He just wanted to lie with Gerard for a bit.

**Frank's POV by Anna and Gerard's POV by Casey**


End file.
